The Heart of a Wolf
by starlite-jupiter
Summary: The Mew Mews knew they'd always be together. However, with feeble mistakes and broken relationships, everyone is torn apart except for Zakuro and Keiichiro. Keiichiro is deeply in love with Zakuro, but how will it affect? PLEASE REVIEW! FIRST TMM FIC! HA!
1. The Breakup

Zakuro's Whip  
  
By Brett Hawkins  
  
"Over!"  
"Get it Zakuro!"  
"Good attack, older sister!"  
Today was the Cherry Hill High School's annual high school volleyball tournament. It was a one-on-one duel between competitors of different grades. Zakuro, being a senior, easily beat the sophomore crying before her. All of Zakuro's best friends, Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Keiichiro, along with Zakuro's boyfriend, Ryou, were at the tournament cheering her on. Zakuro wanted the scholarship to go to college in America which was the grand prize.  
"URAGGH!!!"  
A scream of terror broke out from Lettuce when the next challenger came up. The only boy in the tournament had big muscles and scary facial features. Zakuro kept her cool as Mint got up and yelled at the referee saying Zakuro was at a disadvantage through the strength areas. Nonetheless, Zakuro calmed Mint down and smiled at everyone. From that point on, everyone knew she could handle it.  
"Begin!" The referee blew his whistle and the challenge begun.  
Zakuro served the ball and the big bulky guy bumped it up with no challenge and spiked it straight at her. Zakuro hit the ball back and it smashed in his face. No problem. Zakuro won what she wanted.  
"The winner of the UCLA scholarship is...Zakuro Fujiwara."  
The crowd cheered. Zakuro's fans came down to congratulate her. Zakuro didn't want too much attention, she kissed her boyfriend and ran.  
Ryou felt his cheek, "That's some nice lip gloss..."  
Keiichiro piled Mint, Ryou, Lettuce, Pudding and Ichigo into a limousine to transport them to their homes. Ryou looked really, really depressed. His cellular phone rang with a J-pop ring tone. Pudding sang along and Mint cupped her hand over her mouth.  
"....yes....yes....yes, I am free Saturday and Sunday...ya, my other girlfriend, Zakuro had a scholarship to win today. She's so pathetically big-headed..."  
To this, Lettuce, Pudding, and Ichigo gasped. Mint was so shocked she knocked the phone out of his hands and slapped him.  
Ryou smiled. "It's not nice to eavesdrop."  
Mint kept her disgusted face in the same position, "You're cheating on Zakuro?! Why would you do such a thing?! She's the perfect person with the perfect body, and you called her big-headed??!!!!"  
"Ryou, that was low." Ichigo said, "What has Zakuro done to you?"  
Lettuce and Pudding didn't know what to say, Lettuce decided to ask the driver, Keiichiro to pull over to let her out, she didn't want to hear anymore. "I want to leave now." Lettuce said, "I don't want to hear anymore of this."  
"Pudding doesn't want to hear it either ^_^." Pudding said in her usual way of talking in third-person perspective.  
"Keiichiro!" Lettuce said as she knocked against the drivers window. It rolled down when Ryou pushed a button to reveal Keiichiro driving and Zakuro crying. Keiichiro pulled over. Everyone exited the limousine except for Keiichiro, Ryou and Zakuro.  
Zakuro swallowed her tears and smiled, "I knew you were too good to be true." 


	2. Disbanding

Zakuro's Whip  
  
News: So they didn't have a Tokyo Mew Mew section for anime so I emailed them and never got reply...so I had to put it in the damned anime crossover section and shorten my story and lengthen other chapters to put some Zodiac P.I. into it! UGH!!! I hope you like, please review...and they didn't put the whole thingymajiger summary!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Dad?"  
Lettuce looked down at her plate. Her father just lost her job. This was to be their last meal together. Lettuce has just received word that she would be living with her mother in Ireland. Lettuce felt great about living with her mother, but down about leaving the mew mews especially after Zakuro and Ryou broke up.  
"I love you..."  
  
Meanwhile, over at Mint's house, Mint has just received word. Her brother has been murdered. Mint couldn't help but cry. She ran to her room and locked the door. The phone rang, it seemed like hours that Mint was talking to her maid, but when she hung up, she muttered one word, "England..."  
  
Pudding looked at her sister. She couldn't decide what to cook for her. She decided to try something new: Spaghetti Sashimi: noodles instead of rice since they had no rice for the sashimi. A fire broke out when Pudding accidentally poured a flammable marinade liquid on the pan. Pudding's father finally comes home that very night from karate training for the past 11 months. He agrees to take Pudding and her siblings to China to start a new life with a parent.  
  
Ichigo, now """married""" to Masaya left for a honeymoon in Greece. "Will we really live happily ever after?" She said as the plane left for Athens.  
  
Ryou kept at the café, his only home. He was chatting with Keiichiro in the room cleaning tables. They discussed Zakuro's traits. Ryou kept smug as he listed the positive ones. Keiichiro, trying to show Ryou that he did wrong, the positive ones. Ryou didn't want anything to do with the mew mew he called big-headed.  
  
Zakuro was writing in a diary. She found the scrapbook Keiichiro made, "Now I could see myself with this loser..., but it's too late." She spoke with tears choking her. She drank her last sip of tea. She packed up her clothing in to a locker and slipped a letter under Ryou's door. Keiichiro left the room and went home. Ryou read the letter aloud.  
  
Mr. Shirogane-  
  
A rose for you. To impale the thorns In your heart In your brain In your body In your head. I can't count the hours well, But it I could find the courage, I'd be plotting your revenge 24/7. You can't kill me. You've tried by the use of another girl. But I'll kill you first, Before you finish me off  
  
Sincerely, Zakuro Fujiwara  
  
My whip will knock that smug smile of your face... 


	3. Shirogane's Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew  
  
News: Thanks for all of your reviews. Now that I finally did get the email back and this thing is in the new section, Tokyo Mew Mew, I can sleep tonight knowing I can totally SCRATCH the Zodiac P.I. crossover! So Keiichiro won't be P.I. And for everybody who reviewed telling me that they wasted my time, I'm glad you're just a big of a fan as me. Thank you all! The chapters will be longer!  
  
Chapter 3: Shirogane's Fall  
  
A meeting was held the following day at Café Mew Mew. Everyone was there except for Ichigo, who was on her honeymoon with Masaya Aoyama, but Ryou as well who gave Keiichiro direct orders to tell everyone that he was actually at class today at Fujisaka High School of Scientific Experience (FHSSE)(We'll just call it FISH for now...dunno why), but was in his room video-recording the conversation. Everyone had a disappointed look on their face, even Pudding Fong, who was soon to live in China with her father that she had not seen for almost a year. Keiichiro explained that before everyone truly did disperse from the group for "life", that they would have to give a clear explanation as to why they were leaving. Lettuce stood up first.  
  
"My father is a hard worker at a shipping company that runs from Beijing to Tokyo. He got fired due to a dismissed shipment of manga because it was an orange alert day in which they had to be suspicious of explosives. He didn't take any chances and wanted to stay alive for me, so he took the box to his supervisor. It actually was perfectly fine and the chief executive, Ohjiro Kobayashi laughed at him and fired him. Father actually said he was drunk during that time, but it didn't make a difference. He phoned his ex-wife, my mother in Ireland and asked if there was room for her daughter to stay for a few years. My mother agreed. I leave for Dubland, Ireland tomorrow." With that, Lettuce sat down close to tears. Mint and Pudding had tears as well. Keiichiro handed her a cup of chamomile tea and returned to his seat. Mint stood up next.  
  
"The Aizawa family has expected everything of my brother. He was to be an elite. His rival, Kui Obuerjeurge attacked him expecting that he would get the position due to it. I walked into the house and called my brothers name. I heard a laugh as the police unit pulled Kui down the stairs and into a car outside. Sirens roared. The car drove away. My most trusted maid came through the door and told me that he was dead. I was then told to reunite with my older cousin in London, England since my pastry chef found a threatening not in my breakfast. The mansion was to be burned, my dog to be savagely murdered, and myself to be stabbed as my brother had been. I am risking my life by just telling this to you all. Goodbye." Mint didn't want to bother staying for Pudding and Zakuro's reasons. She ran and left the building. Lettuce and Pudding both look crushed. Pudding swallowed her tears and took a stand.  
  
"Raising five children is hard for someone of nine years. I've tried to cook, clean, do school, fight, work, search, have fun, all at once. Twenty-four hours a day. Seven days a week. Hancha, one of the five children was hungry at 9 PM. I was too tired, but it had to be done. I made eggs on the stove but turned on the stove before putting the pan down and spraying the cooking oil. The oil created a flash of light from the fire and literally forced me out the window into the street. Fortunately, my father caught me. Fortunately, all five kids escaped the fire. I smiled as my father asked me to live with him in Beijing, China, but frowned because I would be leaving the group..." Pudding smiled, "IF YA WANNA CALL PUDDING, HER NUMBER IS (0831) 266-3896!!!"  
  
Lettuce smiled. Zakuro sighed and let out a laugh. Zakuro sat down just as an explosion overtook the whole building and the roof had been blown off Café Mew Mew. Ryou lay in the tubble right at the top.  
  
"Mew Mew Zakuro Metamorphosis!" Zakuro yelled. She transformed into the silently strong, wolf Mew Mew, Mew Zakuro. She flipped and placed one foot on Ryou's chest.  
  
"Zakuro Whip!" The brilliant lavender whip appeared. Zakuro smiled.  
  
"As you were wondering, Keiichiro," Zakuro said and grinned. Pudding and Lettuce stared in complete shock. Keiichiro frowned, "I am leaving here because I have a college to attend to in the United States of America. But before I do, I am to fulfill my duty as Zakuro Fujiwara and murder every backstabbing, double-crossing, right-winged, butt-kissing, brainless, hopeless sack of monkey shit he is! I will do no such other thing before leaving this ridiculously pink café for good. Before I leave, I would like to submit acknowledgements to my co-workers! Ichigo, you have always been insightful, but nosy. I am so glad that I will get to kill Ryou Shirogane instead of you. Mint, you always think you're right. I was rather sick of it, but you're like a mini-version of me. A smaller body that's beautiful, but a smaller brain. The rich, sophisticated veil in front of your face has separated you from the others. I wish you the best of luck. Lettuce, the Mew Mews have made you look both amazingly awesome and amazingly weak. You have the worst attack, but the best personality. You've taught me well, thank you. Pudding, you are awesome because of your age and immaturity. It tells me to take things one thing at a time. Everyday...thank you Pudding. Keiichiro, I think you are one cool, polite person, not and overconfident ego-maniac like your co-worker, Ryou! Thank you for understanding everyone here including that jerk! You would think I was crazy too, wouldn't you...life hasn't been the best for me. It's had tacks, splinters, boards torn up. I would believe that with a love, I will be able to sleep at night as I haven't been for the past week after breaking up with that loser! I'm glad you told me to come to this meeting, Keiichiro Akasaka. I get to murder Ryou Shirogane in front of the nice girl, the cool guy and the hyperactive monkey. Good day to you all, Ribbon Zakuro Pure!"  
  
No one could see clearly for a while from the smoke, but when it cleared, Zakuro was nowhere to be found, and Ryou was dead. 


End file.
